


Choice

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [170]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Meg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Meg in heat and Sam, Dean and Cas fighting over her and who gets to please her and they're all trying to prove themselves and stuff and then Meg starts getting pissed off cause she's so turned on. (You can pick who wins, sweety. Thank you :-) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Meg was horny as fuck, whimpering and moaning lightly as she just grew more and more aroused.

She watched Dean move around, peeling away layers of clothing slowly, stretching, flexing, and showing off muscles that he had.

Her gaze turned to Cas, who was bending down close to her, eyes staring intently on her face.

“I will treat you sweetly Meg.” Cas murmured softly. “I will let you have a night you will never forget.”

“Yeah right.” Dean scoffed.

Cas’ gaze broke and he turned to look at Dean, who was only in his boxers, half hard.

Sam snickered from where he was watching, and both Dean and Cas turned to look at the younger Winchester.

“Please. Like you two would be able to fulfill her needs.”

“And you can?” Cas asked.

“Hell yeah.” Sam said, getting up, a lazy grin on his face.

Meg whined softly and three pairs of eyes landed on her. “Guys…” She whined. “I’m hornier than anyone could believe right now, and I’m going to murder the three of you for fighting about who can fuck me better.”

The three moved around Meg and she whined.

“Then pick.” Dean murmured. “Pick one of us.”

“Who do you want to fuck you?” Sam asked.

“Dean, me, or Sam?” Cas asked.

Meg looked from the three of them, and whined again. “This ain’t fair.” She groaned, shutting her eyes, lightly humping at the air. “When I pick someone the other two better get out, no complaints said. And no arguments.”

“Deal.” The three said.

“Sam. I want Sam.” Meg said. “The other two better be gone by the time I open my eyes.”

Meg heard movement and soft grumbling, but soon, she could only hear the breathing of Sam.

Meg opened her eyes, to see Sam smiling down at her, moving above her and stripping down, cock freeing from his pants and boxers.

“Won’t regret picking me.” Sam murmured.

“I better not.” Meg replied, removing her clothes, and spreading her legs. “Fuck me before I go insane.” Meg said.

“No problem.” Sam grinned, pushing inside Meg. Her started to thrust, and grinned and the moans that Meg started to make.


End file.
